circunimafandomcom-20200215-history
Vektor Story Arc
The Vektor Story Arc is the first story arc of Phoenix City Chronicles. Important events include the introduction of the majority of the heroic characters, their stand-off with the incubus Jacen Koriander, and their climatic battle with the demon Vektor. This arc sets up the events for and immediately precedes the Marrowbrook Story Arc Plot Summary The first season of Phoenix City Chronicles primarily takes place in the eponymous city itself. The story begins as two parallel tales; that of Cerys, a nekomimi thief who has become the unseen guardian for a little girl who was kind to him, and Vincent Kisuke, a former assassin who is inspired by the ghost of one of his victims to change his ways. As both men go about their personal journeys, they are joined by similar heroes, such as the punkish bouncer Knuckles McDaniel, the backwards-speaking exorcist Tal Kadorin, and the kindly priest Brother Jordan Light. Ultimately, the stories unite as Vincent must call on the others for help to defeat Jacen Koriander, a powerful and charismatic demon with political ambitions on the city. However, a plan to capture Jacen and his magically enslaved pawn (the assassin Mezerella) is cut short when another, more powerful demon known as Vektor arrives, killing Mezerella and destroying the temple which Brother Light presides over. Enter Nevara, a rogue shadow angel that has traveled from a world destroyed already by Vektor to prevent him from taking this world as well. Nevara quickly rescues the heroes from harm's way, informs them of the situation, and returns with them to challenge Vektor as the demon himself boldly declares that if he is not defeated by sunrise, the city will slip into chaos as he opens a gateway to Hell and rains terror upon it. During the twisted "tournament" that follows, several important battles are resolved. Jacen and Vincent (who had grown to care for Mezerella) battle to the death, with Vincent the victor. Similarly, Nevara is given the unpleasant task of destroying a shade that was once Mezerella in order to free her soul. Cerys and Tal are matched up against one another but decline only to be pitted against shades based on themselves. Meanwhile, Knuckles soundly thrashes a gnome mad scientist named Lenitnes Dol while Kage Manako (a swordsman from Meido who followed a vision to the city and joined the heroes in their quest) is defeated by a mysterious Anubian warrior who thereafter forfeits, allowing Kage to progress. Having passed their initial battles, the heroes must face off against Vektor himself. The battle is intense, as Vektor can manipulate illusions into reality, granting him almost god-like power inside the Demon Gate, the very rip he promised to use against the city. During the skirmish, Vincent is killed only to be revived by Nevara as a vampire. Tal almost shares the same fate, but an amulet he carries around his neck activates with a spell to reveal two more grasslanders, one of which sacrifices himself to protect the exorcist. Just as it seems Vektor cannot be stopped, the heroes collaboratively attack the Gate itself, disrupting the demon's power and, with a few strong attacks, the room is engulfed in an explosion of light that destroys the fiend utterly. In the aftermath, the slain grasslander, Burk, returns to life in an oak body, explaining that the goddess Demeter had allowed him to return after seeing his noble deed. The other friend, Cellus, explains that she and Burk were childhood playmates of Tal who have come seeking his help against a terrible foe whose very presence is so evil that it brings famine and disease to the land they once called home. Tal and the others agree to come along and aid the grasslanders, with exception to Nevara and Vincent, who resolve to depart for Nevara's homeworld of Nocturne to allow Vincent to reign in his vampiric bloodlust before sending him out to quest again. Category:Phoenix City Chronicles Category:Story Arcs